Sisters
by tarunpuddingsan
Summary: One sister is a vampire and one is a werewolf.Can these sisters seperate their differences to live with each other again ?*Ino this summary sucks but the 1st chapter is good trust me.* OC's
1. Lost & found

Hey this is my second fan fic *Hooray* I hope u like it !

" Anna you need to rest !" I ignored my sister and kept on running we were in Washington now but I dont know where. The hard cold ground made my feet ache and blister, but all I really cared about was that me and Sylvia were some place safe for the night . My stomach growled and my knee's felt weak but I kept on going. We were running away as far as we possibley could. We lost our parents a year ago and nobody really wanted us. It's just me and Sylvia now. Sylvia's a year older than me, she's 18 and Im 17 we are total opposites.

Sylvia's the silent and shy, but once you get to know her she isn't as shy as you think. I speak my mind and I dont care what other people think. We both love to read and we love each other . We really are different, turns out that after our parents death Im a werewolf ! And she's not. We both are clueless to which side of the family it came from Sylvia has short dark brown shoulder length hair,she has dark brown eye's and light skin she's pettite, with a slender nose with a round face.I have a dark brown skin,long dark brown almost black hair,a round face,almost button like nose,and a pettite body frame . We both resemble our mother but Sylvia resemble mostly our father

"Anna we should stop for a while I have a bad feeling." I whined in protest. Even though it was snowing and it blinded me I kept on going and then everything went black.I felt a sharp pain in my left foot .It was so unbearable that I howled out in pain . I looked around and I saw a bright red pool of blood stain the white blanket of snow. Then I knocked out when I woke up I was in my human form naked in a cold blanket of snow. I looked around and my sister was nowhere to be seen.

"S-sy-sylvia ?" My voice trembled.I looked at my leg it was stuck in a bear trap. Blood flowing down my leg as if it were a stream making little dot's on the white blanket of snow under me.I heard a little flutter of footsteps coming closer and closer my heart raced faster and faster hoping that it was my sister and yet fearing that it would be someone else .Before me stood a little girl no older than eight standing right there in front of me . Her skin was white as snow with warm chocolate brown eye's and beautiful brown curls,she wore a sky blue dress that makes her stand out along with a dark blue bow in her beautiful brown curles but before I could speak a word she vanished as if in thin air. Then I passed out again allowing the darkness to swallow me whole.

I felt warm ? Is this how it feels to die ? You feel warm ? Then I noticed that I was in a bed with a feathered blanket that smelled the sweet scent of roses. Also that I was dressed in some shorts and a tank top and that my leg was bandaged and that it didnt hurt that much anymore. There was also a different scent that burned my nose.I opened my eye's to find myself in a room.A beautiful room with ivory wall's,in the right corner was a Maple desk with a computer,on the left was a redwood rocking chair,in the middle was a large flat-screen whole room was so grand it even had a window view of the forest . Then I heard soft whispers coming closer and closer.

" Dear maybe we shouldnt bother her,the poor thing has been through so much." First I regonised a womans voice

" Esme as a doctor it's my duty to check on the patient." So the woman's name is Esme,but who's the second ?

" Carlisle she should be up by now I heard her." So the second voice belongs to a man named Carlisle,but who's the third ? The son maybe.

I quickly got out and jumped out the window and changed into my wolf form in a flash.I hated to do this to the people who found and took care of me but I have to find sylvia first. My fur is white as snow so I should blend in. I turned around to see that little girl again."HOLY SHIT SHE'S A VAMPIRE ! " I thought out loud .She had a buck that was like ten times bigger than her at her feet already drained from it's blood,her mouth was stained with blood as she looked at me watching this is a little scary like the part of a vampire movie when some girl finds a little girl or boy that hums a scary nursery ryhm then attack's them.

I got into a prouncing position and bared my teeth growling at smiled she probraly thought that I was playing a game.

" Renesme NO !" I look up to see this guy standing on this hill .He's verry handsome a square jaw-line,straight nose,broad shoulders,with topaz eye's. He walked down and picked the girl up. Then he looked at me.

" Carlisle would like to see your leg now." I looked at my leg. Shit it's bleeding again. I licked my wound then I looked up back at him. " Im sorry I wish I could tell you that Im grateful and everything but I have to find my sister." He smiled a sad but half crooked smile.

" I know you care for your sister but right now you need to take care of that leg." I was shocked how in the hell did h-

" I can read your thoughts." He said in a soft velvet like voice. I looked up at him and nodded as I tried to walk I ended up falling down.

" Papa !" Renesme exclaimed as she saw me get up and fall back down edward bended down and put renesme down and picked me up. His hands were cold like ice but I didnt mind. While he carried me renesme helped and carried my put me down in what seemed to be the living this man with blonde hair and topaz eye's in a doctors coat came in with a warm smile.

" Okay I see that you poped the stictches and I may need to redo them but I need an x-ray first ." I nodded then I was carried up stairs to take an x-ray. After that I was back in the living I saw more carlisle introduced me.

" This is Rosalie,Emmet,Jasper,Alice,Bella,Edward,Renesme,and my lovely wife Esme." I nodded at all of them . " Sorry I cant really talk right now but if I could I would say nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of me."

"She say's hello and thank you for taking care of her." Edward said for me Im kinda glad that he's able to read my mind or it would've been awkward scince Im in my wolf form.

"Taking care of her ? we only did it cause nessie came asking us to." Rosalie said sarcasticly.I have to admitt she's verry pretty lond blonde hair with a beautiful figure and topaz eye's.I looked up at edward annoyied. " I guess blondies allergic to dog's huh ?" He smiled a half smiled and was silent for a moment then carlisle came back with the x-ray.

"Well you broke your leg but you would be able to walk again in a few days scince you can heal faster than the average human can." Huh ? I didnt know that.

"Would you like to go back to the room or would you like to stay here on the floor ?" Emmet asked while smirking. He looks like the big brother character to joking around and laughing I think that I'll be good friends with him. " And I dont mind the floor it's actually pretty comfortable." Edward smiled a half crooked smile at me.

"She says that the floor's fine." After he announced that everyone went back to whatever they were esme gave me some soup to eat I got comfortable and laid my head on my paws and tried to then I felt a soft child likr hand hold onto my tail.I turned my head to see renesme looking at my fur.

"Soft." She mumbled while admiring my tail her hand felt light that I forgot that she was holding it.I smiled at her and tickled her nose with my tail which lead her to laughter was so beautiful and bell like.

"Nessie leave her alone she's verry tired." I heard edward from in front of me. " I dont mind she can sleep beside me if she wants." He nodded then she came and put her hand on my face .I saw a vision of her next to me her little arm around my neck ,both of our eyes closed,sleeping peacefully. Then she pulled her hand away. I looked at edward. "Is that her gift ?" He nodded then I looked back at beautiful brown eyes look at me with so much plea that it made my heart ache.

" Sissy please." That made my heart ache more.I used to call sylvia that when we were children whenever I was scared.I nodded as she laid down next to me and put her frail little arm around my her little fingers tangled themselves in my we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Sooooo you guys like it ? Press that sexy green button to review pllleassssseee I need reviews for energy.


	2. Sylvia's POV

Hey thank's for the reviews.

Oh why dosent Anna listen to me ? Im here sitting on my little sisters back,but Im the older sister while she's running through this forest,her feet must be aching,her legs tired and here I am on her back only giving her more pain I happened ? I should be taking care of Anna. How did it switch on us ? Most of the time she's taking care of me. Mom, dad I wish you were here.I may look like dad but Anna has his strength and I envy her for that.

All of a sudden I go flying through the air.I land on my stomach the wind is knocked right out of me. Everything hurts I feel all shaky and then I heard Anna howl out in pain.

" ANNA !"

I looked over to see where her howl came from. Her left leg is caught in a bear trap. Shit ! I thought those were illegal. I got up but I couldnt my body wouldnt move I felt to weak but I found the strength. I limped over to her I saw that she wasnt breathing or moving . My eye's widened and filled with tears as I dropped down next to her.

" Anna..."

I sobbed as I hung my head low.I just lost my parents and now I lost my little sister,she was so young only 17 she was just a child. My tears blinded me as they formed a river down my cheecks, staining my lips, landing on her white fur and snow. Then a sudden gasp excaped her lips,as she heavily breathed in and out gasping for air, as she breathed my body filled with happieness,more and more tears came as a smile formed on my lips SHE WAS ALIVE ! My little sister was alive.

" Anna, anna your gonna be okay Im gonna go get help okay I'll come back I promise." I got up bursting with new energy I ran as fast as I could.I stopped for a breath.I heard the sound of cars in the distance.I was close to help ! Then before I knew it I bumped into this man who seemed to have come out of no where.

" Oh thank god ! Please my little sister sh-shes trapped her leg got stuck in a bear trap shes in alot of pain sir we need to go we need to help her!"Something clicked inside of told me to run that this man was danger. But I didnt listen the need to get Anna some help was stronger. He just looked at me he stared blankly.

" Did you not hear me ? She needs-"

" Leave her." He said coldly.

" Wh-what ?" I backed away from him as he walked forward smiling a cold twisted smile now that I looked at him his eye's have a dark and blood red color to them, his skin white as snow. These feature told me to run away but I couldnt.

" I said leave her, let her die,you were always the smartest,your the oldest,so why should you not have such great power Sylvia..."

" H-how did you k-know my name ?" I couldnt hide the fear in my voice he walked towards me . My heart raced as my palms became sweaty,my breathing suddenlt became unsteady.

" I've been watching you,Im the reason why your parents are dead,Im the reason why your sisters stuck in that trap,Im the reason why your gonna have a new life and power."

" No y-you couldnt my parents di-

" Died in a fire ? Yes because I caused it." My stomach felt uneasy this man just said that he murderd my parents. That he was responsible for Anna being in so much pain. Anger grew with in me I dont know who this man why he tortured me and my family the tears started but I blinked them away.

" YOU...YOU FUCKIN SON-OF-A-BITCH ! IM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US !" I prounced at him but I missed. Every time I tried he easily moved out of the way as if he were faster than the wind itself.

" It was so easy to kill your parents." He taunted.

" All I had to do was paint all the windows shut." I prounced for him again and again only resulting a miss.

" Then switch the knobs on their bedroom door so they were locked on the inside and waited for a day when you and Anna wouldn't be home."

He whispered in my ear. I turned around to slap him but he wasnt there. I was alone,I was careful I looked behind me and everything I was sure that Iwas alone until I felt two icey hands wrap themselves around my waist.I yelped in surprise and in shock, his hands were freezing and yet he acted like he wasnt bothered by it.

" Then I started the fire, it was so great to hear their screams, I sat on the tree next to their window,when they noticed me they begged for help."

" Wh-why did you do this ? Why did you hurt me and Anna like this ?" I couldnt fight the tears anymore.I didnt feel the need to fight anymore.

" Because... because I wanted you." Slowly I put my hand on his hand. Then I spoke in a soft voice.

" I-is that the best you can do mother fucker !"

Before he noticed I elbowed him in the face. But instead of him feeling pain I felt pain it shot through my arm and up my shoulder.I wanted to collapse but he was holding my waist to tight he made me turn around to face eye's were so cold and hard.

" WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYTHING I'VE DONE I DID FOR YOU ! I WANT YOU I NEED YOU ! " His voice was hard and cold yet sad and pleading.I cried more and more.

" Why do you want me I dont even know your name ! "

" My-my name is Rian."

" I-I dont know you and I dont want to go with you." His face harden as he looked at me with an angry expression.

" You are and will." He said in a cold voice. Next thing I knew he hit me across the face and I went flying. I hit the nearest tree and instantly knocked out.

I felt dry,my throat it feels as if it was on fire.I couldnt run from it. I needed water finally I woke up. I looked around I dont know where I am, my throats on fire, and I have no idea where that Rian guy is, but for some reason his name sounds so familier but I cant place where I've heard it.

" Anna !" My voice sounds scratchy and slowly I slide off the bed and onto the floor. Eww ! Theres something warm and sticky on the floor. The door slams open and Rian walks in pulling a frantic girl with him.

" A-Anna, what did you do to my sister !?" I demanded standing up.

" Your sisters dead sylvia." He walks further into the room,the girl is still trying to escape his grasp. I notice that his mouth is coverd with blood and he pushes the girl into my chest.

" Feed you need your strength." I looked at the girl she was only 17 she looked so much like Anna. She was crying she must be so frightened. I looked at him disgusted and cold.

" F-Feed ?" I ask, this man is insane.

"No."

" What ?"

" I said no Im not gonna kill her for god's sake she's just a child !"

"You need to feed your a -

" Im what a monster now ! ? " Everyone was watching us now waiting to see what would happened.

" We are not monsters we have a second chance now we have power,strength, imortal-

" Whats the use of being inmortal if we just sit back and watch our loved ones suffer and die !" he took a step back.

" Stop being stubborn and feed." He orderd.

" No I'd die of thirst first before I hurt an innocent person."

" Then so be it." He said coldly but first I shield myself in front of the girl.

" Allow her to leave Riley." He nodded in agreement.

" Let her go this will be the one that got away" I let go of her as she ran in the direction of the crowded street."

" For now." He said coldly then he looked at me.

" As for you you are to be locked away until you give into your thirst which wouldnt be long." As he said this two of the guys came and healed me by my arms as they dragged me away so starting now I would start my new life as a vampire.


End file.
